Just Take the Damn Picture
by VIII-Eveak-XIII
Summary: All Roxas wanted to be for Halloween was something simple like a normal, twenty-first century vampire. No dramatic costumes, fears, or the need to follow people around; nothing extremely unnatural. Just imagine his reaction when Axel came running down the hall telling him something about "matching costumes". AkuRoku/Yaoi, Smut/Lemon, Halloween, AU


**Warnings: M for a reason, you've been warned.  
****Man/Man sex, guys. C'mon. If you don't know what that it is, go ask your health teacher or Google. Please. Because it exists.  
Language  
...That's about it. Just be warned if you don't like guy/guy. You shouldn't be here anyways.  
**

**Disclaimer: The day I own these guys, the world will be filled with yaoi. Jus' so ya know.**

**A/N: Hello, Happy Halloween! Or, it may not be Halloween now depending on where you live, but yeah. This was originally written for Halloween so I'll just let that be known. Er, this is slightly based on a picture of the same title by taka-maple (formerly kitomi-miku) on DeviantArt. The cover art is also done by her (as it's the picture this is based on) so yeah. c: Um, that's pretty much it. Enjoy this little oneshot.~**

Roxas sighed as he shifted on the red and black futon that Axel had insisted needed to be placed right in the middle of the living room a year ago, staring at the blindingly white screen of his laptop. Moving to cross his legs under himself, the blond just scrolled down the list of costumes at Party City, trying to find something last minute he could just go pick up for the ever annoying holiday of Halloween. Really, he just wanted to be something relatively normal and simple like an average, twenty-first century vampire. Yeah, that sounded pretty nice; no dramatic costumes or fears, no need to go follow people and yell, "Bleh!" in their face, nothing _unnatural. _

Smiling at the idea, Roxas decided that he would stop searching through the hundreds of available costumes and decided to just go look at accessories instead. Maybe he'd be able to find a nice pair of fake vampire fangs, go pick them up from the store, and get back home before Axel got off work. Although it was getting rather late for the redhead to still be missing considering he said he would be leaving the office around two o'clock and it was already nearing four thirty.

For a second the blond just let his eyes lower to stare at the small digital clock on his screen while his mind briefly wondered about where his older roommate might be. He could be out getting a costume just like Roxas was planning to do since neither of the boys had taken Halloween as a priority this year, instead working on different things from schoolwork to finding reliable jobs.

After a couple minutes of simply staring at the small digital numbers had passed, the young male snapped out of his curious daze when he heard the sounds of keys and rustling on the other side of the front door. He tilted his head curiously before deciding to just ignore the sound when he heard a few of Axel's curses follow behind the jingling sound of stubborn keys.

It only ended up taking another minute or two before the front door was being slammed open and Roxas was sighing at the ridiculous appearance of his roommate who was carrying at least five plastic bags in each hand with another two or three digging into his arms. Sighing, Roxas just gave the older male a 'what-the-fuck-are-you-doing' look and placed a hand on the screen of his laptop to close it.

"Hey, Ax, where the hell did you—" Before he could finish his question, the blond found himself in an empty living room as Axel had suddenly taken off down the hall only seconds earlier without saying a word. Roxas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, a small, confused pout crossing his lips naturally. "What the hell was that?" He murmured in question to himself before he gently removed his laptop from its resting place to set it on an unoccupied cushion instead.

Carefully, the young blond pushed himself up off the couch and padded towards the bedroom he had seen Axel run towards, peeking around the corner of the wall that formed the hallway between their not-so-spacious living room, kitchen, and the master bedroom. Upon seeing that the cracking wooden door was shut, he just gave a small sigh, shrugged, and returned to his place on the futon.

Several minutes passed before Roxas just gave up and groaned, deciding he didn't feel like waiting to figure out what Axel was up to. Normally he was greeted with a small kiss and a warm hand running through his hair; not the sight of red and blue streaking down the hallway.

"Axel… Axel, I want my kiss. Get back out here!" He shouted, turning on the furniture so he could bend over the side and get a good view of the hallway that the redhead would come through. For a second, the boy _swore _he heard a soft laugh from the bedroom but simply pushed it off as nothing when Axel didn't appear within the first three minutes of waiting. "Damn fire crotch…" He muttered and pushed himself up from his position so he could go investigate things for himself.

Just as he was about to make it halfway to the hall to confront his idiot of a boyfriend, Roxas heard the bedroom door open cautiously and decided to pause in his tracks. "Axel…?" He called out, not exactly wanting to be suddenly jumped or something like that. Too bad the blond rarely got what he wanted.

Before he even knew it, Roxas found himself flat on his ass with a hysterically grinning redhead on him who _had _to have sped down the hallway faster than a fucking cheetah to pounce on him that hard. He groaned and shot a daring glare up at his boyfriend who just grinned more and shifted a ball of velvet that was tucked under his arm.

"Sorry for rushing in and out, babe," the redhead murmured with a slightly apologetic tone in his voice. The trapped male just rolled his eyes and sighed, glancing at the fabric Axel had brought with him.

"It's fine," he grumbled when he let his eyes meet the deep emerald green of Axel's own irises. "Just… What's under your arm?" He added in afterwards, wanting to know what exactly the other male had been planning since he stepped foot into the apartment. Almost as if his words were a trigger, Roxas watched as his lover and best friend's face lit back up in that devilish grin.

"Well, it's something for Halloween, obviously. I know that you didn't buy a costume just like I didn't, so I was thinking we could do something…_different _this year. And by that, I mean I think we should have matching costumes." The blond just stared as Axel explained, fairly scared as to what the elder had in mind. _Oh god. _He didn't go buy some maid uniform and plan to dress himself as the "master" did he? The thought itself caused shudders to run through Roxas; and not the good ones either.

"…Okay… So what exactly are these costumes?" He asked tentatively, sighing some and waiting for Axel to reveal what could possibly mean a lifetime of embarrassment for him. Fortunately enough though, Roxas watched as a red cape was unraveled in front of his eyes. He sighed heavily in relief before the thought of _what _the cape was supposed to be for came to mind. "What's it for exactly…?"

"We're gonna be vampires, obviously; bloodsuckers of the night. You have to have a cape to complete any sort of vampire costume. I have a shirt for you and stuff too," Axel explained with a grin, letting the velvety fabric fall from his hands to pile up on top of the younger man's face. Roxas just huffed in response and moved a hand to pull it away.

"Really Axel? Can't we be more modern? Like…I don't know, just wear normal clothes and have the fangs?" He asked, giving a small pout when his boyfriend shook his head and moved to stand up, dragging him along.

"C'mon, Rox. It'll be fun dressing up. It's just for one day of the year after all," the redhead countered as he tugged the reluctant smaller male towards their bedroom so he could show him the rest of their costumes. Really, he hadn't gone full out with the outfits this year; just a simple shirt for himself and a matching one for Roxas along with the fake fangs and capes. But Blondie here didn't need to know that until he had everything on.

"Fine, fine…" Roxas grumbled, reluctantly allowing himself to be dragged to his impending doom.

Easily, within ten minutes, the blond regretted ever following Axel into their goddamn bedroom. He huffed as he looked down at the white shirt he had on that plainly said 'Bite me' in bold grey letters. It wasn't the shirt itself he disliked, but more so the fact that the redheaded asshole beside him had on a grey shirt with white lettering that blatantly had 'Consider yourself bitten' written on it. Oh, and the fangs were annoying him too. Not to mention the velvet material on the inside of the cape was bothering his arms where it touched bare skin.

"Axel… I can't believe you got these shirts…" The blond grumbled unhappily, sending his boyfriend a glare and receiving a knowing smile in return.

"Sorry, Rox. But they're just so perfect. And I'm not just planning for these to be one time things either," he apologized with a grin, sending Roxas right into a fit of embarrassment at the thought of wearing these damn things in public. Like everyone _needed _to know that he and Axel were dating and were getting fairly intimate in bed.

"Axel, you're a dick." The younger huffed, looking away with a small pout before his eyes were drawn back to the sight of movement. "What're you…" He trailed off, trying to peek around to see what Axel was digging for in one of the drawers of the 'useless junk' storage container.

"Hmm… Where is it…? Oh, there it is!" Soon enough, Roxas was met with the sight of the ever familiar grin of his boyfriend and…a camera. A fucking camera that was currently being pointed at his face. "Let me take a picture of you. You look really cute right now," Axel stated rather bluntly, just smirking wider when a small flush took over his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Shut up, Axel…" He grumbled, crossing his arms in refusal. "I don't want you to take my picture. You're being mean to me."

Frowning slightly, the redhead raised a brow and moved to mimic a vampire's pose, raising his right hand as if he was summoning a minion from the ground or something like that. "C'mon, Rox. Something like this is all I ask," he tried, smirk faltering a little into a deeper frown. Damn it. Why wouldn't Roxas just let him take a picture really quick? "If you let me take the picture, I promise you won't have to stay in the outfit much longer."

Roxas was reluctant at first and just gave the redhead an extremely skeptical stare, but Axel seemed honest enough, and that frown just broke him into copying the other's pose as an exaggerated sigh left his lips. "Okay, fine. Just take the damn picture." And take the picture, he did. Actually, it seemed that the older man took _several _pictures with the excuse that he didn't want any to turn out blurry because knowing his look, half of them would.

"See? That wasn't too bad now was it?" Axel asked with a small content hum when he moved to put his camera up, deciding to look through the pictures at a later date. He could see Roxas already working on stripping himself of his cape when he glanced over, raising a brow curiously. Was he really that eager to get rid of it all?

"Yes. It was horrible. I'm taking this off now, hope you don't mind," he grumbled in response, moving to lift the new shirt over his head when he got no negative response.

"That's alright. Just leave your clothes off, would you?" Axel finally responded with a smirk and decided to take off his own cape before tossing it to some random area of the room. Roxas rose a brow at the words but soon let a smirk tug at his lips and simply shrugged in response as he yanked his shirt over his head and let it end up somewhere near the bed.

"Oh? And why should I do that? You expect to have your fun with me, Mr. Grand Vampire?" The blond questioned before planting his hands on his hips and letting his eyes focus on each and every one of Axel's movements. To be honest, he wasn't exactly in the mood to go at it right now, but he knew that Axel got what he wanted, and as soon as the redhead touched him, he would just want more until he couldn't breathe anyways. That's how it always worked.

"Well actually… Yes, yes I do. What a better way to spend Halloween than feeding on the sweetest candy of them all?" Well damn. Axel was just a smooth talker no matter what now wasn't he? Roxas couldn't help the scowl he aimed towards the man, not exactly happy with how he always seemed to begin to turn him on with something as simple as words. Oh well, two could play at _this _game.

Smirking the tiniest bit, Roxas waited until his redheaded lover was free of his own shirt before he began to work on slowly unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans. "Oh, is that so? Because you know… As a growing vampire, I'd much enjoy having my superior teach me things I don't know," he murmured, giving Axel one of his best shy looks, biting his lip teasingly and all. And damn him if he didn't see and hear that slight intake of breath across the room.

"I'm not sure I can teach you things you don't already know, but I can _most definitely _teach you how lovely it is to experience certain things again," Axel all but purred, eyes lowering to watch as the younger male stripped himself of his pants and was left in just a pair of grey boxers. He waited until he had Roxas' full attention again before beginning to do the same, wanting to shed his bottoms already and get things moving. After all, they probably didn't have much time before the trick-or-treaters started showing up…

"You can? Well…I like lovely things…" The response was murmured and distracted as Roxas focused on watching inch after inch of Axel's thighs get revealed right in front of his eyes. Normally, they'd be so frantic to get each other's clothes off _after _they were begging each other for more of this or that that he didn't get to watch shows like this very often.

"Then allow me to show you a lovely time, Roxas." The words were sweet and seductive, and the blond couldn't deny the fact he was starting to actually want this even though he'd been somewhat uninterested only minutes ago. It was probably the fact that Axel's pants were now around his ankles and that he was wearing rather tight-fitting briefs that showed his slight arousal that made the blond a bit more excited.

"Alright, I'd like that," he breathed, smirking slightly as his eyes raked back up his lover's body to the lusty green that bore straight into his mind and seemed to strengthen his own sex drive at the moment. He couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body when the redhead approached him and let his fingers caress the skin of his neck and shoulders tenderly.

"Glad the feeling's mutual. Now… Where should I begin?" The older male asked, grinning some as he pushed Roxas back towards the bed and got the smaller man to lie down rather obediently. However, he hadn't exactly expected that the blond would put his arms over his head, arch his back, and begin to _fucking pant._

"Axel,don't fucking _wait. _Just_ take me."_ Well then. If his arousal wasn't noticeable before, Axel was sure that it was now. And that was probably Roxas' point in the first place; to get him aroused so they'd both hurry their asses up before they scarred some innocent trick-or-treaters who came to their level looking for candy.

"It'd be my pleasure. Just a moment." He tried to smile politely, but the straining fabric against his hardening member wasn't doing much to help as the redhead scuttled over to the dresser and grabbed a condom along with the lube he always had stored underneath his underwear. Trying to hurry as much as he could, he began tearing the condom wrapper with his teeth just to be met with the sound of soft moans that could be none other than Roxas'. What… _Fuck. _

As soon as he looked up from where he was getting the condom out of its damn container, Axel nearly dropped the ring of latex when he saw just what his boyfriend was doing. Roxas hadn't been kidding. He was already stripped of his own boxers and rubbing his arousal tenderly. His other hand was trapped beneath him, and Axel could only imagine the things the younger male had begun to do with it.

"Fuck… You really _do_ just want me to take you…" The redhead breathed out as his legs worked mechanically to get him to the bed where Roxas hadn't even paid attention to him and was working on getting his own body stimulated enough for what was to follow.

When the blond opened his eyes the slightest crack, he grinned halfheartedly and shifted to move both of his hands away from what they had been doing to rest on Axel's shoulders as the elder bridged over him and wiggled out of his own underwear. "W-we can just…y'know…s-save foreplay for another time…when there _aren't_ a million kids running around outside our door," he murmured, panting softly and trying to reel his mind back into a proper thought process. However, that hope of regaining his sense was lost the second his lover gave an agreeing nod and moved to lick and suck along the sensitive spots on his neck.

"M-mm…Ax…I said no foreplay…" Roxas tried to mutter though he didn't really mean it at this point with Axel's lips, tongue, and teeth working against his neck in all the ways the man knew he liked it. Fucking sex expert.

"I'm not… I'm just pleasuring you more," the redhead retorted with a smirk, deciding to use that moment to bite down harshly on one of the blond's more sensitive spots, eliciting a rather loud moan from the boy while shifting to roll the condom over his straining cock, giving a low moan at the slight friction it caused. He could feel Roxas trying to bring his own hips up against his now, desiring that friction he was giving himself before, but tried to keep the younger's lower half pinned as he shakily went to apply enough lube around the condom so that entrance would be fairly easy and nice.

"A-Ax…hurry up…Trick-or-treaters…" The blond mumbled, staring up at the ceiling while soft moans slipped from him every now and then due to a particular suck or bite on his neck. Axel just grunted in response and tossed the used lube bottle to the other side of the bed where it could be forgotten for a while.

"Sheesh… When'd you get so eager?" He asked teasingly, smirking some as he guided himself to the younger male's entrance, beginning to pant softly as the room seemed to just get hotter and hotter as the seconds passed.

"When y-you said… I'm your s-sweetest candy," Roxas managed to breathe out when he felt the tip of Axel press into him, raising his hips to make it easier while he held his breath. He could hear the redhead above him trying to suppress his own moans, silently thanking the fact that he was considerate enough to do that while the blond adjusted. Hearing a small laugh come from the older man, Roxas glanced up at him and pressed his hands into his shoulders to pull him closer.

Slowly, both Roxas and Axel managed to get accustomed to each other once again as Axel slid deeper within his lover right down to the hilt. He could feel how tense the younger was, but they both knew things would even out soon enough. And just as they thought, Roxas gradually became situated with the size and feel of his boyfriend inside of him, and the redhead managed to set up a comfortably pleasurable pace.

It didn't take too long before Axel was pulling out and thrusting back into the smaller body beneath him at a rougher pace though, moans and gasps falling from each of the boys' mouths. Roxas was sure to leave scars in the elder's back from how he was digging his nails into the skin, but that was an issue that could be dealt with later on. Right now, the only thing that really mattered was the fact Axel was thrusting into and caressing his lover in ways that just drove him completely insane.

"A-Ah! _Shit!_" Roxas suddenly let out in a loud outburst, his curse followed by a loud moan that told Axel he'd definitely just nailed the blond's prostate head on. Grinning and letting out his own content moans, he pulled back and thrust in the same direction, hoping to continue hitting that sweet bundle of nerves until the younger man was writhing and moaning to his full potential beneath him.

"D-damn… I'm close, Rox…" Simply nodding in response, Roxas groaned and began to move so that he could meet the rough thrusts that Axel was supplying, louder moans slipping from him as he tried to leave enough oxygen in his lungs to breathe.

Well damn. For someone who hadn't wanted anything to do with sex earlier, the blond was currently a writhing, moaning mess. It seemed he was right about his prediction; just a few suggestions and leads from his boyfriend could easily make him want this more than anything.

The younger male hadn't been anticipating it when Axel suddenly pulled out to the very tip before slamming back in and hitting his prostate dead on for the hundredth time, a slight scream leaving from his lips as his body abruptly tensed, and his orgasm ripped through in a rush. He barely even registered the pulsing heat inside of him as the redhead followed behind, releasing into the thin barrier around him.

For several long minutes, the two simply let themselves coordinate their breathing and come down from the high of a fresh orgasm, Axel waiting several extra moments before he pulled out of his lover and went to dispose of the condom in the bathroom wearily. When he came back, Roxas was already moving onto his side and snuggling up against the comforter, eyeing his lover when he reappeared in the doorway.

"Tired?" The redhead asked with a slight chuckle, moving to walk back over to the bed and lay down beside the younger male so he could pull him close and nuzzle his head against the mess of blond spikes.

"I am, yeah…" Roxas murmured in response, nearly head butting Axel when the sudden sound of a doorbell rang throughout the apartment. "Fucking… Axel, go take care of the damn trick-or-treaters," he huffed, frowning in disapproval before scrunching up his nose and moving into a more fetal position. The elder male beside him just laughed and shook his head, refusing to move as well.

"Fuck the system. We'll just skip Halloween this year," he muttered in response, laughing softly under his breath.

"A-fucking-men." Roxas grumbled, smiling some and curling up against his lover to spend the rest of Halloween asleep and away from annoying, candy-craving children that didn't know when to stop ringing the goddamn doorbell.

**End.**


End file.
